marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wasp (Damsel Sorbet)
History Pre-RP Canon Janet's life as a pampered socialite was forever changed when her father was killed by an alien being. Experimenting with using gamma rays to detect extraterrestrial life, Dr. Vernon van Dyne accidentally provided a doorway to Earth for the murderous "Creature from Kosmos", resulting in his death. Janet turned to Dr. Henry Pym, an acquaintance of her father and secretly the crime-fighter Ant-Man. Taken with Janet's resemblance to his deceased wife but wary of her flighty and superficial nature, Pym revealed his secret identity to her and offered to grant her similar insect-themed powers and make her his partner. Along with the size-altering Pym Particles used by Ant-Man (then administered as gas capsules), Janet was implanted with tiny wasp wings that would only become visible as she became smaller, and antennae allowing her to communicate with insects. After stopping the rampage of the Creature from Kosmos, Janet joined Henry in adventure in her new identity as the Wasp, continuing to avenge her father's memory. During this time she also became one of the first celebrity superheroes, visiting veterans' hospitals and orphanages to tell stories in her costumed identity. Due to the manipulations of Loki, Ant-Man and the Wasp were drawn together with Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk. After defeating him, Janet and Henry privately discussed forming an official team, offering the invitation to the other heroes. It was Janet who suggested the name "The Avengers". Janet later left the Avengers along with most of the original lineup, but returned to the team as a revolving member and also acted as Avengers chairman for several stretches of time. She married Pym during a period when he was acting under the identity Yellowjacket. Henry's continuing mental instability eventually led to his separation from Janet and their divorce. Her powers evolved over the years, her ability to shrink with the use of Pym Particles becoming innate, along with an offensive "sting" drawn from her bio-electricity. She has also at times experimented with growing to giant proportions, but prefers her miniature form and is wary of the psychological issues seemingly linked to growth powers. Becoming known for her distinctive, frequently changing costumes, Janet has forged secondary careers as a fashion designer and occasional TV show host. Despite periods of inactivity, she remains the heart of the Avengers and has always returned to the team she founded. Aftermath Returning to the Avengers after a leave of absence, Janet was with the team when the Red Skull invaded the mansion, attempting to steal the Cosmic Cube from storage. She assisted in handling the fallout from the M'Kraan temporal anomalies, briefly meeting her younger self. When the Avengers were called upon to enforce mutant registration with Iron Man's acquiescence, Wasp objected, resigning her Avengers membership and walking out of the meeting. A splinter group opposed to mutant registration, dubbed "The Real Avengers", was formed with Wasp, Thor and others. Eventually the divided Avengers were reconciled after the matter was resolved. The Heroic Age In the events of the Skrull infiltration, Janet was believed killed but was actually shrunk to a sub-atomic size and trapped in the Microverse. For several months she fended for herself, attempting to make contact with her friends while hunted by the despot Lord Gouzar. After managing to transmit a signal from her Identicard, she was recovered by Captain America, Thor, Iron Man and Henry Pym. Wasp wasted little time in returning to active duty with the Avengers. Janet accompanied a team that was lured into a trap by the Leader, incapacitated with gas and then subjected to gamma radiation. Janet's new form, resembling She-Hulk and with no reservations about attaining larger sizes, was conditioned to obey the Leader and set against the remaining heroes. She was subdued through the efforts of Thor and Graviton, and the transformation was later reversed with the Leader's defeat. Wasp later became a pawn of the Hellfire Club as they allied with Sinister, utilizing a transformation process to convert non-mutant superheroes. Janet was captured by Thor and delivered to the club. Altered on a genetic level, she took on a pale-skinned Sinister-like appearance and became his loyal follower with the aid of an implanted mind control device. Returning to infiltrate the Avengers, she caused her ex-husband a heart attack with the use of her sting. After Sinister's plot was halted, Pym attempted to revert Janet's body to its normal state. The process flushed her of innate Pym Particles, leaving her again relying on capsules and a wrist-mounted sting for a time until she regained the inherent use of her abilities. Janet acted as an occasional guest teacher at the Avengers Academy, delivering lectures on the history of the Avengers and advising on costume choices. In an effort to reduce the threat of the Avengers, she was turned into an immobile statue by Lorelei, sister of the Enchantress. Janet required the assistance of Maria Hill to be discovered and returned to normal. With a gap in Avengers leadership, Wasp was democratically elected as chairman, returning to the position. This tenure was largely dominated by a mass breakout from the Raft and her attempt to recover the escaped prisoners, especially Graviton. Finding herself put up for a date auction at Emma Frost's charity ball, Janet was won by Deadpool. Maria Hill put up a substantial bid attempting to prevent this from happening, leading Janet to believe for some time that Hill was infatuated with her. Avengers vs. X-Men Wasp asked Captain America to let her accompany him as they traveled to Utopia, attempting to persuade Cyclops to surrender Hope Summers into Avengers custody. Her presence did not prevent Cyclops from refusing, or the confrontation quickly turning violent. In the subsequent Phoenix Five assault on Avengers Tower, Wasp joined other Avengers in successfully defeating Namor, but she was one of those captured and dragged into Limbo by Magik. Wasp was imprisoned there for roughly a week and subjected to torture by the resident demons, becoming increasingly distraught. Her attempts to reason with Magik led her to developing some empathy for the disturbed girl, perhaps with some degree of Stockholm syndrome. She was freed when the Avengers and their allies stormed Limbo, retaining some lingering trauma from the experience. At the end of the conflict Wasp assisted in defeating Cyclops and personally delivered Emma Frost into custody. Janet had renewed her romantic involvement with Henry Pym, but his failure to join the Limbo rescue party once again strained their relationship. Uncanny Avengers Janet spoke at Charles Xavier's memorial service, stating her intention to do more to help mutants. At Captain America's prompting she agreed to personally fund the newly formed Avengers Unity Squad, operating out of Avengers Mansion. She also acts as a full-time member of the team, while launching her mutant-themed fashion line Unity. The Unity Squad faced off against a returned Red Skull and his legion of undead, standing firm as Mephisto attempted to manipulate them. Janet premiered the Unity line in public, deliberately provoking attention with her models dressed in styles mimicking Emma Frost and Cyclops. Her commentary compared Cyclops to Magneto in his status as the most dangerous mutant, while she sought to entice the youth market with controversy. Janet has expressed romantic interest in Havok, the leader of Unity Squad and brother of Cyclops. Category:Avengers Category:Canon Category:Female Category:Hero